Kismet
by Xarii
Summary: Kismet. Is it a word?...A name?  MoriXoc
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Alright, well this is my first Ouran fanfic. :I Soooooooo...Don't judge to harshly. I'll be taking a WAY different approach to this then normal ouran fanfic's so don't flip out on me. I've had this idea for a while a and I just had to write it. Enjoy! If you read please review! Common courtesy and all that. ;) I'd like to hear your opinions, good and bad. Oh, and I don't own OHSHC. :P Obviously.)

**Chapter 1**

Now Im not gonna lie and I say I knew about Ouran forever because I was some rich girl with rich parents who lived in a giant mansion. No, I found out about it because I was a some what less then average girl with hippie parents that gave most of their money to charity leaving me, my younger sister Sarin, and my three older brothers, Atticus, Roscoe, and Lorenzo seriously considering what we'd do when we got older. Roscoe and Sarin always spoke ill of our parents, Anja and Reginald (Reggie for short), always complaining that they couldn't take care of themselves if it weren't for grandma and grandpa always sending them checks in the mail. Atticus and I always got on their case telling them off and explaining all that they've done for us. Lorenzo was neutral and didn't have much to say on the subject.

Back to Ouran though. On the day Lorenzo, the oldest of us all, turned 15 our parents told him he could move out if he wanted. They said the same rules applied to us all so that only left me 4 more years to wait at the time. Lorenzo didn't move far from our cozy little 3 room flat in Liverpool, England. He was never the adventurous type so I wasn't surprised when we visited his dingy little studio apartment just a few blocks away. Next to go was Roscoe. Then Atticus, who was my senior by 8 measly months. Well Atticus, unlike Roscoe and Lorenzo, decided to be daring and mooched some money off of the grandparents and flew to Japan. I was so excited to find a letter in the mail a week later along with a ton of paper work on how to get a scholarship to some fancy pants looking school. In the letter Atticus explained that Ouran was a school who excelled in all subjects and gave to charity's world wide. I read through the papers and decided then and their I was getting in that school weather I had to sell and arm and a leg. If I could help people by joining this school then I was gonna do it.

Sarin always told me I had my parents state of mind because I always set out to give away my money somehow to someone who needed it. And she always put "needed it" in quotation marks to be an ass.

It was finally my turn to leave on March 23rd though. I packed up all my bags, which wasn't much and took out all my money in the bank. Unlike my brothers I had thought to get a job and earn some money before setting out so I didn't have to bother my family about it.

For me moving wasn't just as simple as "moving". The first place I went was New Orleans in the State's to soak up some new kind of culture. America was definatly lively to say the least. That's where I bought my beloved automobile/home. My mystery Machine. Or "The Van" for short. 4 weeks working at Domino's and the keys to that baby were glady placed into my hands. Saying "gladly" because the thing really needed some work when I first got it. It was a 1978 edition VW van. I put all my heart and soul into working on it and fixing the poor thing up.

After living there for a year and having enough of "The American Dream" I took my home on wheels and traveld across seas to Tibet. Ever since I was little I'd dreamed of going their and helping those in need. I bet I sound like some posh little git but I really do like helping people. Going to Tibet just proves that. I only knew a little Manderin Chinese and no Tibetin but I managed a year there without getting arrested...or killed. Traveling around in the van I had my own little kind of soup kitchen.

Oh, I'm Kismet by the way. Kismet Maddock. Funky name, I know. Goes along with how I look though, some what curly strawberry blonde hair that I got from my dad that reaches just a few inches below my chin and forest green eyes from my mum. I definatly had her small pouty lips to and...lack of chest. I couldn't say whether I'm tall and skinny due to my dad or my mum because their both just that, tall and skinny. Here I am now though sitting in the van in front of Ouran Academy tapping my fingers on the steering wheel nervously. Today was my first day and I was practically hyperventalating. While I was living in Tibet I had my own mail box at the post office, never got anything except maybe the ocasional letter from Atticus or mum and dad but lo and behold I opened it up one day to find a letter from Ouran congratulating me on getting a scholarship for my charity work.

Still tapping out a disheveled tune on my worn out steering wheel I suck in a giant breath and breathe out slowly. I watch as students walk past, shooting my van dirty and scared looks. Forgetting my breathing excersises all together I slam my head against the wheel and groan, letting the horn beep all the while. Sure this would be comical any other time but not today. I looked a down right mess compared to everyone in their ironed and dry cleaned uniforms. My skinny gray jeans and black hooker boots hugged my legs nicely while my black "The Clash" shirt and red hoodie made the outfit casual, more or less.

Finally finding enough courage I lift my head up and the honking stops. Opening the door I step out and streach, gretting the sun with a warm middle finger. Locking the van I pat it fondly. "So long my friend." I say, as if I'll never see it again. But walking around my heap of junk I'm not to sure if I really will see it again. The school was ginormus! Sucking in another lung full of air I make my way towards it ignoring all the stares and glares. It's like these people have never seen someone who DOESN'T live in a McMansion.

Spazzing out, I run back to the van, not because I missed it but because I forgot my bag. Sliding the door open after unlocking it I pull the blue pack over my shoulder and shut the door. Being the nervous reck that I am I turn around to quickly and practically tackle a small doe eyes boy.

"Uh, s-sorry." I say helping him up and testing out my Japanese. While living in the State's I took a few classes and read a few books on the language. It was one of the only language's that was somewhat easy to learn. I'll tell you what though, I didn't just magically learn it in one day.

Back to the doe eyed boy, he took my hand gratefully and looked apologetic. "No excuse me." Here's a real zingger for you, he sounded just like a girl! Japan sure was confusing.

I take a second to let the words process and shake my head stubornly. "It was my fault really. And now your uniforms dirty. Gaaaah, I'm really sorry."

He...giggles? "No, really. It's fine. This'll wash out with just a little bleach."

I stand there dumb-found. Feeling like an idiot.

"Oh. I didn't know you guys did your own laundry." I say, scratching the back of my head as we walk towards the school. "I figured you guys had like maids and servants and stuff."

"Actually I'm just here on a Scholarship, I'm not rich or anything." He replies good naturedly.

I nod. "Yeah so am I...obviously." I laugh lightly, as he takes in my apperance and laughs too. It goes quiet for a few seconds a we reach the school and make to go our own ways.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way. If you need any help finding something just ask. I can't promise that I'll be able to find everything though." He chuckles softly with his hand covering his mouth and his eyes shut.

I smile and nod. "Thanks Haruhi. I'm Kismet Maddock." He raises and eyebrow and I laugh. "I know, weird name right?"

He smiles. "Just a bit." Wow. This guy sure was blunt. "But it's pretty too." And then again sweet. I'm not attracted to him though. I mean notthing against the guy. I just don't feel anything between us except a friendly bond.

"That's a new one." I smile. "Thanks."

He nods but goes wide eyed (well more wide eyed then he is now) when the bell rings. "Oh jezz, there's the bell. I'll see you around Kismet! If you've got time stop by the third music room at the end of the day!" He says as he runs off, leaving me standing dumbly at the entrance.

"Oh how jolly a day this should be."

Sarcasm. Never a bad time to use it.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Another chapter I suppose. :) I don't think I have anything else to say...hmmmmm nope. Alright, well Enjoy. Review too please. Oh and sorry about all the misspelled words in the last chapter, I know for a fact I fixed that but FF is being difficult.)

**Chapter 2**

The day was ruff to say the least. First off I got lost trying to find class 2-A. A teacher caught me in the hall "snooping around" as he says and took me up to the office. When we go there the receptionist didn't even believe I was supposed to go here, she kept going on about how I was probably supposed to be attending "Ouran Public school". I dumped out all the contents of my bag though and pulled out a crinkled and some what stained congratulations letter for my scholarship. She had a look of repulsion on her face as I tried to hand it to her. Waving it away she asked for my schedule with the same repulsed look. I pulled it out of my back pocket and un-folded it, handing it to her. She looked it over and let out an annoyed sigh, handing it back to me. She mumbled out a, "Let's go, hurry up.", and sauntered out the door. Shoving all my things back in my bag I ran after her but began a leisurely stroll beside her when I caught up.

After a silently awkward 10 minute walk we reached a classroom which I suspected to mine. Knocking on the door the receptionist let out another annoyed sigh. The door swung open and a small blonde girl wearing Ouran's sunflower yellow uniform greated us with an odd look. The odd look was probably just for me though.

"Sensei.'' She called to the teacher. He got up from his desk and told the gril she could go back to her seat as he walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut a din of voices started up. The teacher ignored it and looked from me to the receptionist. "Yes, can I help you?" He asked politely.

The receptionist explained that I was a new student on a charity scholarship and didn't try to soften the blow about me being late. I personally think she wanted me to get in trouble. The teacher was very nice about it though and said, "Since it's her first day I'll let it slide this time."

Leading me into the classroom the student's got deathly quiet as I walked in. It was all to obvious I was the topic of discussion just a few moments ago. The teacher took a seat at his desk and I just stood there like an idiot not sure what I was supposed to do. "You may introduce yourself if you'd like." He said, smiling encouragingly.

I shuffled my feet nervously and adjusted my bag on my shoulder. "Uhm, I'm Kismet Maddock." I say, not sure of what else I was suppose to add to that. I give the teacher a pained look and he seems to understand that this is uncomfortable for me.

"Alright, well Im Yorinama Sensei or Mr. Yorinama if that's more comfortable for you. You may take that seat over by the window behind Sanyo." He says, pointing to an empty desk behind a plump black headed boy. As I make my way towards the desk people give me odd looks and whisper to their neighbors.

Tripping over a girls shiny black shoe I stumble and fall flat on my face. About every girl in there let's out a hollow giggle as I go to stand up. A gasp louder then I've ever heard sounds in my ear and then an, "OH MY! YOU POOR PRINCESS!"

Im not sure if I'm more embarrassed about falling or about the blonde boy that came to my "rescue". He practically sprinted across the desks to get to me and then swept me up into his arms. Now I thought I was fairly tall being a good 5'9 but this guy had me beat by at least 3 inches. I observed this as I pushed him away and mumbled a "Thanks.". All the girls squealed as he bowed in a princely like way and went back to his desk. Picking up my bag off the floor I went and sat in the desk assigned me.

From then on until now I sat and idly stared out the window, scratching down notes every now and then. For lunch though I took the van to Micky D's and enjoyed the only 50 minutes of silence I'd be having with the soulful styling of The Cranberries.

I blinked in shock when the bell for the end of the day rang. Packing up my things I headed out the door with the few stragglers that were left but was stopped by the loud blonde. His bespeckled, black haired friend stood behind him with a cynical look in his eye, masking that look with a smile.

"Ahhh Kismet! What a unique and beautiful name! It's a pleasure to make your aquitance! I'm Tamaki Suoh and this is-"

"Kyouya Ootori." The black haired boy interupted the blonde. I shook his hand and gave them both a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Tamaki squeals like one of the girls and pinches my cheeks. "Awwwww, isn't she just adorable?" Kyouya sighs and pushes his glasses higher on his nose.

"Didn't we stop her for a reason?" He asks the still squealing Tamaki.

"And can I have my cheeks back?" I ask through squinted eyes. Tamaki quits his squealing and looks over at Kyouya. "Ah! Yes, I almost forgot." He says.

His whole demeanor seems to change as he grabs my hand and kisses it. "If you have the time you should visit the third music room." He says handing me a rose. I take it a twirl it between my fingers.

"What's up with the third music room? First Haruhi invites me and now you guys." I ponder to myself, still admiring the rose.

Tamaki's eyes go huge at the mention of Haruhi. "You know my precious daughter? Oh then you just MUST come to the host club with us!" He yells in excitement, grabbing my arm and dragging me to said "Host Club".

"Oh woe is me."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Well, I appreciate the alerts and I don't wanna sound ungrateful but reviews would be awesome. :) I can't very well tell what your opinion on this is just by alerts. In other news though, if your looking for good music I recommend "Blonde Redhead". The Dress is their best song. Oh and Breathe by Telopopmusik is an amazingly wonderful song. Go listen to them. You won't regret it.)

**Chapter 3**

Kyouya being the "gentleman" that he was opened the door for Tamaki as he proceeded to drag me to this thing called a "Host club". "Ahhh! Fantastic! Hikaru, Kaoru, your here. Meet Kismet Maddock." Tamaki says to a pair of sly looking orange headed twins, pushing me in their direction.

"Yeah, we saw her this morning in a crappy looking van." One of them says, looking boredly out the window. My cheeks grow hot in anger and I glare at them. There was only about 5 things that could really make me made and talking shit about my van was one of them. The other twin glanced at and smirked, nudging his brother. "Look Hikaru, her face is getting red like a tomato!" They both giggle madly, standing up from the couch they were sitting on.

"Now you two Neanderthals leave this poor princess alone! She can't help she was born a commoner!" Tamaki says in a princely tone but his words don't seem to match it. I deadpan and sigh, slumping over just a bit. "Ah, but as soon as Hunny-Sempai, Mori-Sempai and Haruhi get here we'll be able to determine what kind of host is most suitable for you." After that sentence though I blocked out the rest he had to say and pondered my thoughts.

"Host... host...host...host." I repeat over and over again, letting the word roll off my tongue, trying to grasp it's definition in the files assorted in my brain. It doesn't seem to come to me though so I ignorantly say, "Hmmmm...are you guys like...waiters or something?"

The twins bend over and start to laugh at me. Tamaki continues on with his consistant chattering.

"Bwahaha! Waiters?" One of them screeches in between mad hysterics. The other one seems to choked up to say anything.

I raise my eyebrows at them in question. "Well, what exactly is it that you guys do then?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips, tired of having them swing uselessly at my side.

Tamaki looks to me in a idiotically dreamy kind of way, saying, "The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with to much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have to much time on their hands."

"...Sooooooooo...to put it bluntly...you guys just sit around and look pretty while girls fawn over you." I say, letting my arms go back to dangling.

"Basically put, yes." Kyouya replies, looking up from his laptop.

The twins, now over there laughter, sashay to my side and rest their arms on my shoulders. Being about the same height as them this made no sense to me.

"They don't have host club's where your from?" They ask in unison. Tamaki comes over and looks at me eagerly for an answer.

"Weeeeeeeell...the closest thing I can think of is a whore house." I say absent mindfully, tapping my chin in thought. Tamaki let's out a wild cry and skulks to a corner of the room mumbling incoherent comments like, "That's so vulgar." and "How can a princess be exposed to that kind of adultery?" The twins chuckle and walk over to the culture shocked king.

"How would YOU know what a whore house is Tono?" The one I think is Hikaru say's, glancing over at his brother with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh my. It's seems our Tono is a...pervert!" Kaoru adds, causing Tamaki to further sulk.

"How disgusting!" They say together. Tamaki turns around and screams at the two all with tears flooding his eyes as the twins continue to hassle him. I silently laugh to myself at their antics. Sure, they made fun of my van but I wasn't one to hold grudges.

Unnoticed by anyone but myself the door opens and Haruhi walks in looking exhausted and not to pleased to be here. I wave to him and he waves back, walking up beside me he watches the scene between Tamaki and the twins. "Idiot's" He says, shaking his head disapprovingly. I look down at him and smile. "I think their kind of funny." I say and shrug a bit. He shakes his head again and says, "Once you've been forced into working in this club and been kid napped on numerous occasions the funniness kind of goes away." He says bluntly but a fond kind of smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

"Haruhi." Kyouya says, attracting both mine and the small doe-eyed boy' attention. "Could you run to the store and pick up some more commoners coffee?" He asks, a false looking smile gracing his lips. I kind of feel bad for this guy though because I get the notion that it's not his fault he's so cold natured. Family problems maybe?

Haruhi sighs and nods, setting his bag down on a near by couch and digging out his wallet. Rocking on my heels I look back over at the squabbling trio. I'm surprised how long the twins and Tamaki were going at it but hell, I didn't really know them so this was probably normal.

"Do you want to come?"

''Huh? Oh, uhm yeah, I'll come." I say dazedly to Haruhi, looking down at the short boy. "I've gotta pick a few things up anyways."

Before I close the door behind me as the two of us leave I take one last look back to find Tamaki in his corner of woe and the twins poking him with leeks. "Eat your vegetables Tono." They cackle together.

I get the urge to roll my eyes at their antics but stop myself. Haruhi looks at me with a more relaxed composure and trys to spark up a conversation. "So, do you live around here?"

Suppressing a chuckle, I tilt my head a bit a give a half shrug. "You could say that." I reply and he gives me an odd look. Giving him another half shrug I say, "I live in my van."

His mouth forms an "o" but his eyes remain somber. I laugh polietly. "It's by choice. My brother lives around here too so I can go bunk over there whenever."

"Do you live around here?" I return the question.

He nods. "Not to far from here in an apartment complex."

By this point the pair of us had made it outside and were making our way towards the street to the Super market. I take in the sight of the Autumn leaves falling and the cloudy blue sky ahead. You'd think moving to another country would be nerve racking but the only thing that really racked my nerves was walking into this shiny new school all by myself. It was a calming thought to know that I actually knew a few people now. All boys but they were someone. I think when I tell Atticus though he'll have a duck. Not a cow. A duck.

Thinking of my overly enthusiastic brother, who kind or reminded me of Tamaki, I look at Haruhi. "Do you have any siblings?" I ask, hoping to relight our conversation. Looking left and right down the road he presses the button on the pole beside us for the stop light. Quirking an eye brow at me he lets out a small, "Huh?"

"Do you have any siblings?'' I repeat, by this point the light had turned red. Walking across the street at my side he shakes his head "no". "No, it's just me...and my dad." At the last part annoynce graced his delicate features. I chuckled as he seemed to zone out and the look of someone who was remembering something crossed his face.

Walking around the corner we stop in front of the super market. This would be something to remember as it would be my first time in a japanese super market.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Sorry my chapters are so short. :d I know what I want to write but I always get pre-occupied and just post a small chapter to tide people over. Well, cheers! Review and all that. ;D)

**Chapter 4**

Walking into the air conditioned building I grab a basket at the door and follow Haruhi down and isle. He looks at the coffee and I turn my back to him to look at the various tea's. They had way more here then back in any super market in England if that was even possible. Picking up a few boxes of fruit flavored tea's I dump them in my basket. Turning to Haruhi I notice that he has his arms full of different kinds of coffee and chuckle. "Do you want to put your things in my basket?" I ask. He peeks over his pile and gives me a "No thanks." but right after almost trips and drops the load in his arms. I set my basket down beside him and say, "Hold on.", running back to the front of the store. Grabbing him a basket of his own because he was to stubborn to use mine, I head back over to him. As I walk up behind him to hand him the basket he gives me a charming smile with a soft, "Thank you." Nodding my head I reply, "Your welcome." and bend down to help him pick up his things. As he stands up his wallet falls out of his pocket and lays open on the floor. I look down at it and pick it up but couldn't help ''accidentaly' reading his middle school id. "Haruhi..."

"Huh?" He asks as I hand him his wallet back.

"...Your a girl?"

"Yeah." SHE says nonchalantly. I nod indifferently at her and we continue with our shopping. This was kind of a surprise but then again it wasn't. I mean the whole time I thought Haruhi was pretty girlie for a boy so Im more relieved than not to know that "he's" actually a "she". I guess that's why I wasn't attracted to him when we met. Thank god for that woman sense thing that us females have or this could of been disastrously awkward.

"Well it didn't take you as long as the rest of the Host Club to find out." She says, coming up beside me to look at the instant noodles. I laugh and say, "Well, I don't think I would of figured it out unless I'd seen your id. It's a relief to know your a girl though I was thinking that you were just a really feminine boy."

She chuckles but goes a bit serious. "Could you not tell anyone though? I've kind of got a debt to pay back to the host club." I nod and smile. "Yeah, I can do that but is that why your working in the host club? To pay back a debt?"

She slumps her shoulders and groans. "Yes...I broke a 800,000 yen vase and now I'm being forced to work there to pay it off." I practically run into a display case of pocky as I look at her.

"800,000? That's un-godly!" I practically scream. She groans again and mumbles, "I know...stupid rich bastards." At this I kind of feel her pain but then again it lightens my heart to know that I'm not the only "commoner".

Grabbing a bag of rice and throwing it in my basket the two of us head to the register in comfortable silence. A display case catches my attention though and I drift over to it with a giant grin on my face. "Sea Monkey's!" I say excitedly. Haruhi raises an eyebrow as she sets her things down to be rung up. Picking one of the boxes up I examine it and decide that it'd be nice to have a sort of pet. And I'm sure if I brought them with me Atticus wouldn't mind too much seeing as their defiantly smaller then a dog or a cat.

Paying the cashier Haruhi waits for me to dig my money out of my pants pocket and pay the cashier as well. The girl behind the register sighs dreamily looking at Haruhi and then looks at me with a sort of glare. "Lucky." I hear her mumble under her breath. I snort and stop myself from laughing as I pick up my bags and follow Haruhi out of the store.

When we arrived back at the Host Club it was a mad house. To me anyways. Girls sat around on couches everywhere giggling madly at what some of the host members said and others fainting at certain things done. Like the twins off in the corner doing an incest act for their group of girls. I deadpan and let one of my hands slide down my face. Haruhi glances at me and gives me a "Told you so" look.

As soon as Tamaki caught the sight of us he squealed in delight and caught the two of us in a bone crushing hug. "Oh! Thank goodness your back! Daddy was so worried something bad had happened!" He yelled, twirling the two of us around. Feeling myself getting sick I reach out a hand to grab onto to something with to stop us and yell out, "Help!"

The next second I'm slung through someones arm, gazing at the ground in relief. Being set on my feet I let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks." I say looking at my savior. He was at least a half foot taller then myself and had striking dark eyes as well as short ruffled black hair. He looked so indifferent to everything as he set Haruhi on her feet as well.

Looking at me he nodded his head and replied with a short. "Ah."

Turning back to Tamaki I put my hands on my hips and gave him an equally emotionless expression as the dark headed guy had. He ran at me with tears in his eyes and his hands out stretched, yelling, "Oh Kismet! I'm so sorry! Please forgive daddy!" Stepping out of his path of destruction, he flys over a couch and lands face first on the floor, skidding a few feet as well. The twins look over at our little "scene" and laugh hysterically, pointing their fingers at the distressed king.

Ignoring the cackling twins and the sulking blond idiot I bend over and pick up my scattered groceries. A shadow grows over me as the tall guy bends down beside me and helps me pick my things up.

"Takashi!" A small blond with the biggest brown eyes besides Haruhi's prances over, clutching a pink rabbit. I raise an eyebrow at him as he squits down beside me and "Takashi". "Hiya!" He says to me tilting his head and smiling. I smile back and say hi.

"Im Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls me Hunny and this is Takashi Morinozuka but everyone calls him Mori." Hunny says as I pick up the rest of my groceries. Standing up all together Mori hands me my bags. "Thanks." I say. "I'm Kismet Maddock."

By this point in time Tamaki had gotten out of his slump and had made his way over to our little group. Taking the sea monkey box out of my hands he inspected it with child like curiosity. "Is this commoner food?" He asks in awe.

Shake my head no, I chuckle. "No, their sea monkeys. You pour water in this little tank and then pour the eggs in there. After about a day or two the eggs hatch and you have sea monkeys." His eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the little cartoon sea monkeys on the box. By this point most of the host club were gathered around us, holding on to my every word. "Kiss-chan, Kiss-chan can we make sea monkeys?'' Honey asks hanging on to my hand. How old was this kid?

I raise my eye brows as I look at the hopeful crowd. Shrugging, I smile. "Sure, why not?" They applaude loudly and follow as Tamaki pushes me over to a table to demonstrate this magically birth of sea monkeys. The twins grab my bags and set them on a couch.

Opening the box I lay all the things on the table, smacking each of the twins hands as they try to touch the packets of food and eggs. Tamaki excitedly goes and puts water in the little plastic tank and nearly trips when he brings it back. Ripping open the packet of eggs I pour them in the water and everyone goes, "Ohhh."

Putting the lid on it I walk over to the window and set it by the ledge. "Now we just wait for the eggs to hatch and then you can feed them." I say shrugging. Everyone gpes and stares at the tank with eager eyes. "They probably won't be hatched until tomorrow though." I add. This causes the crowd to go 'Awwwww" in perfect unison.

To say that my first day at Ouran was a bit odd was an understatement. I had a feeling though that ever day was going to be like this one, crazy and bizarre.

(A/N: Go press that button right down there. ;D)


End file.
